Some Things Never Change: Thankfully We Did
by TheOnlyGingerSlytherin
Summary: Takes place after TJM. How will Arnold adapt to his new life with his parents, and his budding feelings for Helga? How will Helga handle having her feelings on display for her whole class?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Home

This is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Hey Arnold or it's characters. I just really love flight back home was very enthusiastic.

* * *

Everyone was so excited to be getting out of the jungle, and back to their homes. Occasionally, having Rhonda Lloyd as an acquaintance came in handy. When they had all exited the jungle and made their way to the airport, Rhonda had been able to call her parents and set up one of their private jets to get herself, and her classmates and families an immediate flight home.

Everyone was celebrating their escape. A certain football head was in a corner of the plane surrounded by his grandparents and newly reacquainted parents. Helga noticed their interaction from afar and sees that Arnold is sitting rather quietly with his moms head resting atop his own, smiling, while his parents interact with Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertie. He seems so content to just watch the adults catch up.

" _Oh Arnold, my love, I am so happy that you finally have all you desire. All you deserve. The love of your parents and grandparents enveloping you in their warmth."_ \- Helga thought to herself.

Meanwhile, she was sitting with her parents. Who would have ever thought Bob and Miriam would travel so far to save her! And yet, there they were. The three of them sitting together. Her parents not giving her a moment of peace since they had found her. Miriam, frantic from the minute they had discovered her.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback to the jungle***_

"I am never letting you out of my sight again, missy." - Miriam had said.

"That's right, Helga. You're staying where we can be sure you're safe." - Big Bob agreed.

"D-did you just call me Helga?" - Helga questioned incredulously. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were _caring_ about her. They had been _worried_ , and they even remembered her name! She could not recall the last time Bob had called her anything but 'girl' or the ever so common 'Olga.'

"Well of course I called you Helga. That's your name, isn't it?"

Without the ability to form a response, Helga simply smiled and hugged her parents.

Arnold could hardly believe it. After the long walk back to his classmates, reality still had not sunk in. His parents were back. When they reached the site where he, Gerald, and Helga had originally escaped the guards and set off on their quest, he was surprised to see his grandparents waiting for him.

He saw them notice his arrival. Saw the smiles on their faces form, knowing he was safe. Then he saw their smiles turn into utmost confusion as they noticed the two adults standing slightly behind him.

As they all grouped together, Gertie was the first to speak.

"Miles! Stella! Oh how terribly we've missed you!"- She said, tears forming quickly in her eyes. She lunged forward to pull the two of them into a hug. She had not been this clear and aware of a situation in as long as Arnold could remember.

Pretty soon, they were all embracing.

* * *

 _ ***Later***_

On the plane, Arnold and his family had made sure to get a small area for the five of them to talk. To catch up. Arnold was still so overwhelmed by everything, he didn't even know what to say. Instead, he decided he should let his grandparents catch up with their son and daughter-in-law. After all, they had a more established past with them then he did.

However, not once during the plane ride did his mom let go of him in one way or another. She would either hold his hand, have her arm around his shoulder, or rest her head on top of his own. It was almost as if she let go of him for a second, they would be separated again and she couldn't stand the thought of that.

Arnold didn't mind. It was nice, in fact. Comforting.

" _So this is what it feels like. Having a parent comforting me."-_ Arnold thought to himself. " _I definitely could get used to this."_

Arnold was still beside himself thinking about the events that had transpired over the last few hours. Not only just the thoughts of finding and waking his parents, but at losing El Corazon and none other than Helga being the one to find an alternative to freeing them. The fact that this girl, who had spent the better half of a decade taunting and bullying him, had actually been concealing her true feelings for him all this time was unbelievable to him.

Realistically, it started to make sense. She always did seem to pick on him more than their other classmates. And yet, he had always sensed that there was a softer side to her than she let on. She always seemed to be there for him in one way or another when it really mattered. Maybe, deep down, he had known it all along. Maybe, he felt the same way….

He just had no idea what to do with all this information that he was still trying to process….


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much Time Spent Waiting

It had been a few weeks since the P.S 118 gang had returned from their trip. Things were finally starting to get back to some feeling of normalcy. Arnold had stayed home for most of the summer, not venturing out much. He had too much lost time with his parents to make up for. Mostly, they sat around and talked. His parents had so many stories from their past adventures to share with Arnold. He had already heard most of them, from his grandpa's bedtime stories. But they were so much more in depth and lively coming from the source.

He shared stories from the countless times he had saved the neighborhood, or helped the people within it. He told them how he saved the boarding house from being torn down and turned into a historical landmark. There were so many stories to tell between them, and they loved telling each other.

Grandma and Grandpa were having a great time having them back, too. It had been a bit of a challenge, realizing that not only were they their kids, but also Arnold's parents. Having raised Arnold for the majority of his life, it had definitely been an adjustment letting Miles and Stella take the reigns. It was a learning curve for all of them.

Gerald had spent a fair amount of time coming over throughout the weeks. It was nice for Arnold to be able to have his parents meet his best friend. He couldn't get a certain blonde girl out of his head though.

He hadn't seen Helga since they all got back to Hillwood. She went off with her parents before he had a chance to talk to her about the exchange they had in the village. He had had a lot of time to go over his thoughts regarding the two of them and desperately wanted to speak to her. But he acknowledged that they had both been busy. Him, getting to know his parents, and her with establishing an actual relationship with hers.

He was getting pretty restless, however and decided to try and get in touch with her. He didn't know the number to her house, so he thought the best course of action was to just walk there and speak face to face. So he gave a hug to his dad and grandpa, and gave a kiss to his mom and grandma and was off.

* * *

It was amazing how such a dramatic event in someone's life could change things so tremendously. Just two months ago, Helga's parents barely knew she existed. Yet, now, they had spent almost every night having family dinners and talking to each other. Bob had only slipped up and called her 'Olga' twice since they got back from san Lorenzo. Miriam had cut back substantially on her smoothies and had actually noticed Helga.

She asked Helga is she would like to do some shopping with her. Helga considered it to be really far too girly for her, but decided if her mom was wanting to spend time with her. Well, heck why not. So Miriam bought her a whole new set of clothes. Some shorts, pink skirts, and new tank tops for the year. She even let her mom take her to a makeup counter, where the women there gave her two, nicely shaped eyebrows. Looking in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself without the one brow across her face.

Summer was almost over, and things had been pretty uneventful throughout Hillwood in the last few weeks. Most of the gang was too overwhelmed with happiness over being home in the first couple of weeks that no one really did anything together. As the weeks went by though, they all started getting together for some baseball and kickball games. Everyone except Arnold.

Helga was really overthinking everything since she had gotten home. Was he avoiding her? She made sure to go out any chance she got and hang out with the other kids, in hopes that he would be there, too. But he never was.

She spent many of her days admiring her shrine to her love. She tried to understand. He had his parents back, after all! He was busy. But after everything that had happened between them… Surely, she thought they would have spoken by now. But she gave him his space.

Crimeny was that hard.

 _"_ _Oh Arnold, my love"_ \- she began, while sitting in her closet with her many candles lit around her - _"I would give anything to be certain that you are happy as can be. Even if it means giving you the time and space to connect with your parents. I shall be as patient as the female dove, waiting for her love to return home to her. Anything to ensure your true happiness is full and grand. I will wait for you, my sweet."_

Suddenly, Miriam was knocking at her door. "Helga, sweetie. Your friend with the weird shaped head is here to see you. Can I let him in?"

Helga jumped up. "Uhh. Just a minute!" She hastily blew out all of her candles and pulled all of her hanging clothes back into place, shutting her closet door behind her.

" _Oh, the fates have answered my call and brought you to me, my love."_

Helga opened her door, and ran downstairs, skipping every other step. There he was. Her football-headed soulmate. Everything she had been waiting for had lead up to this moment. And yet, suddenly, she felt so nervous. Butterflies welling up within her stomach.

"What do you want, Arnoldo?" - She asked from the foot of the stairs.

"Helga" - He said,as if seeing her for the first time. She was wearing one of her new outfits, and as she had not been expecting anyone, had her hair down. It was much longer than he had ever noticed, down just past her shoulders. She looked exactly like Helga, and yet… So different. More mature. More… Womanly than before.

"I-I was hoping you and I could go for a walk." - He said, rather sheepishly, while running his hand on the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Take A Chance

"Crimeny, football head. You had to choose the one summer day when its not warm to go for a walk" - Helga remarked, looking at the overcast sky above them.

They were just walking, in no general direction. Neither of them having said much, despite having walked for over five minutes at this point.

"Sorry, I just felt like I really needed to see you"- he replied. Helga's heartbeat raced at that.

Trying not to be too obvious, she said, "You did? And why did you need to see me?"

Just then, they saw a large bolt of lightning flash through the clouds, followed by the sound of bellowing thunder. It started pouring buckets on their heads.

Helga, wearing a tank top and skirt combo, immediately started laughing at the irony of it all. Here she was, finally getting the love of her life alone, ready to profess her love to him. And it starts raining on them. It was comical to say the least. She really didn't mind it though. In fact, being there in the rain with him just brought her feelings for him flashing more intensely than before, if possible.

The memory of a preschool aged Arnold putting his umbrella over her head on a day much like today, complimenting her bow, flashed through his head. She had known at that moment that she loved him. And here they were, nine years later. No umbrella, nowhere specific to be. Just together.

Arnold looked at her, as she was laughing. Mesmerized by this girl who he had known to get so angry at the slightest annoyance or inconvenience, full on laughing over the rain pouring on the two of them. He couldn't believe what was going on, but didn't want it to stop.

"Do you want to go inside somewhere dry? Maybe get some pizza or something?- he asked her apprehensively.

"I think i'd rather be outside. I'm pretty fond of the rain… We aren't too far from your house. Would you maybe want to run in and we could just grab some umbrellas and continue walking?"- she asked hopefully.

"Sure!"

They headed to the boarding house, and once they reached the steps Arnold headed up while Helga stopped on the sidewalk. He looked back at her confused and asked "Aren't you going to come in?" "No, I think ill just wait outside," she responded. Knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, he ran up the remaining stairs and through the front door.

He stripped off his sweater and replaced it with a raincoat he had hanging up, grabbed grandpas comically oversized umbrella and started to head out. He quickly turned back when his dad called out to him from the living room saying he was back sooner than expected. Arnold told him he would be heading back out, and probably would be gone passed dinner. As he started to leave, he grabbed one of his mothers coats from the coat rack as well, and rushed out the door opening the umbrella as he ran back down the stairs to the blonde girl who was shivering in the rain waiting for him.

When he reached her, he shaded her from the rain with the umbrella, and placed his mother's coat over her shoulders. It was much too big for her, but it actually made her look awfully cute because of that fact. She seemed taken aback by the gesture, and slowly thanked him, while putting her arms in the sleeves.

"So, hair boy. What is it you wanted to talk about?" - she asked Arnold as they began walking again. She was so nervous. Not knowing what he might do or say. Or ask. Oh crimeny. What if he asked how long she had that locket? Or if she only like liked him…. Or worse. What if he just wanted to tell her she needed to move on and that this dream of hers was never going to happen? She couldn't bear the thought.

"Well. Helga. You and I kissed." - he started slowly, "I just thought it was time for us to talk about…"

Without even thinking, she replied "Christ football head, there's nothing to talk about! It happened and now it's over! It was nothing more than a heat of the moment thing." She kept going. Her mouth going in the complete opposite direction of her heart, but she couldn't stop it. "You've got your parents and I have my own life. Let's just keep it that way"

Arnold was shocked. He knew that couldn't be true. After all, what girl keeps a locket with a picture of someone around their neck if they _dont_ have real feelings for them. "Helga, you don't have to do this. You don't have to act tough with me… "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Helga….. I've thought about it a lot since we got home. And I want you to know how I feel."

Her heart skipped another beat and she lost all ability to speak. Arnold had stopped walking, and faced her. His green eyes looking straight into her beautiful blue ones.

"I like you, Helga. I _like you_ like you. I think I have for a while. I just never realized it. But. What you did for me…. What you did for my parents. Gosh, Helga. I don't know how I couldn't see before how amazing and caring you are. You're truly something special."

She just stood there. So happy inside that the boy she had pined after for so many years had just told her he was feeling what she had always hoped he would. But for once in her life, she didnt know how to translate what she was feeling into words.

Helga finally asked, "Do you really feel that way, Arnold?"

"I really do," he said with a small smile.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me…. But I don't think it's a good idea to do anything about it." Helga said all this very slowly and carefully.

Arnold looked shocked and confused. "Wait. Why not?"

"Well. What are we really going to do? We are too young to really have a relationship… We're just kids."

Arnold stood silently for a moment thinking. "We have both had to go through so much more than any kid our age has had to deal with. You have practically raised yourself to this point. You know we are a lot more mature than most kids our age. I think we could really make this work."

"I'm not sure…. My bones are aching beneath me telling me I should say yes, but my brain is telling me it would end poorly. That we should wait."

"Don't you think we should at least try, Helga?"

She paused, lost in thought. She started walking again. Arnold had to speed up to catch up with her. The two of them were silent for a few moments before Helga finally asked, "What about the kids at school?"

Confused, Arnold replied, "What about them?"

"Well…. Aren't you worried about what they would say? Sid, Harold, and Stinky would mock you relentlessly. And the princess would surely have something to say about us. And I can't even begin to think what tall hair boy would have to say ab-"

He interrupted her at that, "Gerald already knows. I've talked to him about this. He knows what you did to help me get my parents back. He has seen how much you care about me. He agrees, you and I would be pretty great together. And as for everyone else, who cares? Since when has Helga G. Pataki ever cared what people thought about her? You are one of the bravest girls I know. One of the bravest people." Helga smiled. "Take a chance, Helga. Come on."


	4. Chapter 4: Fun & Games

Helga was ecstatic by the time she got home. Arnold had walked her all the way back to her house, as it was still pouring and he had the umbrella. Once they reached her stoop she handed him back his mothers coat, and very timidly thanked him. As they said their goodbyes, Arnold leaned towards Helga and kissed her cheek. She felt herself blush immediately, and wondered if he could feel the warmth from her cheek on his lips.

"Thank you for coming out with me today, Helga. I really had a great time."- Arnold said.

"Yeah well, don't get too used to it, bucko. I can't make it a habit to keep you entertained everyday," she replied.

Arnold responded with a shocked look on his face. She ran her hand over the back of her neck bashfully.

"Sorry… Guess I have some tendencies to work on. I had fun, too, Arnold."

He just chuckled lightly and said, "Hey, so Gerald and I were planning on hitting the arcade tomorrow. Did you... Maybe wanna join us?"

"Tomorrow? Sure. I don't have anything planned."

"Great!" He realized he might have sounded a little over eager there. "Uh. I mean. Cool. Meet us there at 1:00. You can invite Phoebe, too, if you'd like."

"See ya around, football head."

She closed the door behind her and jumped in the air with excitement, not even realizing Bob was in his armchair watching the game that was on. He looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. She ran straight to her room and called her best friend.

" _Hi, Helga."_

" _Pheebs! You will never believe what just happened!"_

" _Olga has been held captive by the eskimo's?" Phoebe asked with concern in her voice._

" _What? No. Pheebs. Arnold and I just…. Well. I think we just went on a date!"_

" _Hooray!" Her friend shouted with triumph! "This is fantastic. Now you and Arnold can finally join Gerald and I on dates! Oh this is going to be so exciting."_

" _Actually, Phoebe, since you mention it. Wanna meet me at the arcade tomorrow afternoon around 1:00?"_

* * *

Arnold started his walk back to boarding house. He was holding the coat he had let Helga borrow.

 _Hm…_ He noticed it smelled faintly of her shampoo. He rather enjoyed the fragrance.

He couldn't help thinking of the surprisingly good time he had had with her this afternoon. After their walk, they decided they did in fact want to get out of the rain and find somewhere to just sit and hang out. They went to a local pizza place and ended up sitting there for around two hours, just talking and laughing.

He had enjoyed Helga's company from time to time in the past when she wasn't bullying him, but this was different. It was like she was just completely being herself. There was no usual Helga wall up. No mean barrier. He realized now that's what all the bullying and hostility had been before. Just a wall to protect herself from being hurt.

 _Seeing this side of Helga, the sweet, funny girl who just likes to take walks in the rain…. That's a Helga I could get used to._ He thought while smiling to himself.

 ***The Next Day***

Helga chose her outfit for the day very carefully. She didn't want to look as if she were trying too hard… But Miriam had done so much to help her wardrobe, she figured it would be disrespectful not to throw something nice together. It had nothing to do with impressing Arnold. Or at least that's what she told herself.

She ended up putting together a casual, but nice form fitting outfit. A pair of dark skinny jeans, with a pink and black v-neck t-shirt, and she headed for the door. On her way to the arcade, she could feel the knots tightening in her stomach. She couldn't knock the nerves, despite the great time they had had the day before. She was just so worried that she would mess something up.

When Helga arrived, she was disappointed to see that Phoebe wasn't there yet. And from the looks of it, neither was Arnold. She walked around the arcade for a minute, and noticed Gerald playing Space Invaders by himself. She walked over to him.

"Hey tall hair boy. What's happening?"

Gerald didn't look up from his game, knowing immediately who was speaking to him.

"Oh, hey Helga. Not much. So I heard you and the golden boy are a thing now, huh?"

"U-uh. I-I mean. I don't know if I'd say a 'thing' but…" She stuttered.

"Oh, well that's what he said." Gerald replied, nonchalantly.

"I-it is?" the butterflies that had been in her stomach when she arrived were fluttering harder and faster than before.

" _My love has spoken of us as an item. A pair. A…. Couple perhaps. Oh, how can I stop my heart from bursting with love, I do not know"_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah well, whatever you guys are or aren't. Just be sure to be good to him. No more of the spit ball, water fountain squirting junk. Got it? He doesn't need that. He's a great kid. I'm totally in favor of you guys, just be cool, okay? As long as you're cool, we'll be good" he warned her. Delicately, but Helga could tell he was very serious.

"Look, Geraldo, I have no intention to involve you in whatever may or may not be between me and football head. But I assure you, we're cool."

Just then Phoebe and Arnold walked up to them.

"Hey you two, Arnold and I have been walking around looking for you. Hope you havent been waiting long." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed her boyfriends cheek while he was still playing his game.

"Nah, baby. We were just chatting for a couple minutes. You two didn't miss much" her boyfriend replied lovingly. Then he followed up with "Hey, man," to Arnold.

"Hey, Gerald," then he turned to Helga. "Hey, Helga. Good to see you again" he said sheepishly.

He looked at her and just couldn't believe the transformation that had happened over just a few weeks. He didn't know if there really was such a huge transformation, or if his sudden eruption in feelings was causing him to see her differently. Whatever it was, it made him feel like the nerdiest kid around. He could barely speak around her.

"Hi Arnold," she replied. Perhaps just as nervously as he felt.

"All right you two nervous Nellies, why don't we all go play some air hockey?"- Phoebe asked.

Helga was so grateful for having her there. She really enjoyed the one on one time with Arnold, but had no idea how to behave alone with him. Gerald finished up his game and they all headed over to the air hockey table.

Since it's just a two player game Gerald and Phoebe went first, leaving Arnold and Helga to sit at a bench nearby and watch. They sat next to each other, both very aware of the distance between them. Neither knowing whether it was too much, or not enough.

Arnold shifted his body so that he was facing Helga and said, "So I know I already said this, but I really did have a good time yesterday."

"Me too, Arnold…. Can I just ask something?"

"Of course, Helga. Whatever you want."

"So. Uhm. When I got here… Gerald said you told him that you and I…." she paused and looked down at her hands. "He said you told him we were an item?"

" _Dangit Gerald. I didn't tell you that so you could just blurt it back to her."_ He thought to himself, making a mental note to yell at his friend when they were alone.

"Well. Actually, yeah.. I kind of did. You see, when I got home last night, I called Gerald just to let him know that the arcade plans for today were going to change a little… Cause I had invited you" he spoke all of that at a much faster pace than he intended.

"And?"

"And… I told him we had hung out, and had a great time and I maybe, definitely, told him we were dating…. Should I not have?" He asked that last part slightly fearful of her reaction.

Meanwhile, Helga's butterflies were quickly on their way to breaking free from her body completely as she replied, "No.. I think that was completely ok." She smiled at him.

Gerald and Phoebe finished. Phoebe wasn't particularly good. The game ended 4-7, in favor of Gerald. Helga knew two of those shots Phoebe had made were pity shots from Gerald. Nevertheless, it was time for Helga and Arnold to battle.

"You're going down football head!"

"I don't think so Helga. You've never seen me play. I'm the air hockey master!"

"It's true Helga. He's a champ," his friend nodded agreeingly in his direction.

Arnold started off with the puck, placed it on the table and said "ready? Go!" He hit the puck to Helga's side of the table with such force, Helga almost missed it. She smacked it quickly with her paddle and sent it flying into his goal. She jumped and shouted "Yeah! That's how it's done! Who's your champ now?!"

Arnold removed the puck from his side of the table and sent it back across. They shot back and forth a couple of times, before the puck went careening into her goal.

"What were you saying?" Arnold teased Helga.

"Yeah yeah. So you got lucky." Helga picked up the puck and shot it towards him.

This went on for about ten minutes (by which point Phoebe and Gerald were pretty bored watching them, so they decided to go play some Dance Dance Revolution) with one goal after another, as well as some major trash talk, until the goal was 5-6 in favor of Helga. She needed one more goal to win. Arnold had a serious thought to consider. Should he let her win. She was so close anyway. Or should he go for a comeback and hope for the best. He'd seen her lose baseball games before. She wasn't exactly known for her sportsmanship…. But he made his decision.

"Well lookie here hairboy. 1 more and you lose your champion title. Ready to forfeit?" Helga taunted playfully.

"No way, Helga. I've got this." He winked at her, which made her immediately gush.

Arnold took advantage of her sudden loss of focus, and quickly scored, tying the game. "No way! That wasn't fair! I call a violation!" Helga shouted loudly.

Suddenly due to Helga's loud outburst, over in the food court choking down three hot dogs to himself, Harold looked over and noticed the two of them. "Hey guys, is that _Arnold_ playing with _Helga?!"_

Sid and Stinky both looked over surprised.

"Gee willikers, it sure is!"- Stinky exclaimed.

"Boy howdy, I wonder why they're together. That sure is weird."- Sid stated.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I made the shot. Next point wins. Your puck Helga" Arnold smirked.

Helga grumbled but picked up the puck and shot it across the table. The two of them had laser focus going into this final round. The stakes were high. Harold and the gang were starting to approach them when…..

Helga barely saved the puck from going into her goal, and shot the puck back to Arnold who didn't have time to recover from the start up of his celebration. The puck went under his hand just as he was lowering it back onto the table and went into his goal.

"Yes! In your face football head! Who is your champ now?! Who's your queen?" She celebrated mercilessly. He walked up to her and took her hand while bowing and said, "You are, Helga. I am but your leige" with a smile and a wink. She just about fainted. Then she saw them.

The three boys had almost made it to the two blondes, when they stopped in their tracks.


	5. Chapter 5: A Race to the Finish

Helga was petrified as the three boys taunted her and Arnold ruthlessly.

"Arnold and Helga sitting in a tree, K-I-S-I…. Uh…. In a tree!" Harold sang stupidly, laughing. The other boys joined in with his laughter.

"Listen here, pink boy," Helga threatened, her hands balled into fists, "unless you want me to pummel you, you'll knock that off right now."

"Calm down, Helga. It's fine. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. Now it's out in the open," Arnold tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, Hellllga," Harold stressed 'l' in her name for entirely too long, "We were all gonna find out anyway, that you're a _girl._ A _giiirly girl._ "

"I am NOT a girly girl. Do you _need_ me to prove it to you?" She asked aggressively, while lurching forward towards Harold, causing Arnold to grab her arm and pull her back to his side.

"Ok guys, this is really unnecessary. Not that it's anyone's business, but Helga and I are dating," Arnold said matter-of-factly. At Arnolds admittance, Helga felt her knees weaken, but maintained her tough exterior so as not to give Harold any more ammunition.

Just then Phoebe and Gerald returned to see the three boys having joined their friends.

"Hey, guys. What's hanging?" Gerald asked the new additions to their group, completely oblivious to the situation unfolding around him.

"Well, we were all just hanging out when we saw Arnold and Miss Helga holding hands! Golly, what a strange sight. I almost didn't recognize her, she looks so different," Stinky explained.

Sid jumped in, "Yeah, who knew Helga could even have feelings other than hate for anyone. Let alone Arnold!" he laughed.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand what's so funny. Phoebe and I have been dating for a while, and none of you guys cared."

"Well, gee Gerald, that's different. Helga's a bully!" Harold exclaimed.

"So are you, Harold. And no one made fun of you for dating Patty," Gerald said quite shortly.

"In addition, no one made fun of Patty for dating _you_ Harold," Phoebe agreed.

"Well shucks guys, I suppose that's true, ain't it?" Stinky asked. "I reckon, if they're happy, why the heck should we care?

"Thanks, Stinky. We are. Er- Well," Arnold paused and looked at Helga for reassurance, "We are, right?"

"Uhh. Y-yeah. I-I'd say we are," Helga agreed shyly, still fuming from this ambush.

"Well that settles it, Harold. This isn't something that's going to change, so I suggest you get used to it," Arnold said sternly.

"Aw, man! Fine. But this doesn't mean you get a free pass on all the mean things you do to us, Helga," Harold said defiantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, just don't make me have to pull out Old Betsy again," Helga muttered.

"Alright guys, what do you say we go get some lunch, and leave these three to get back to their games?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend, and the new couple hopefully.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, dear," her boyfriend agreed.

Helga lurched in Harold's direction in an intimidating way as she walked past with her group, causing him to cower and scream "Mommy!"

"Come on, Helga," Arnold said as he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the food concession.

The four of them ordered a large pizza to split, and all sat down at a table ready to dig in. Everyone started eating, except Helga, who was resting her chin on her hand and staring in the direction of three boys they had just left. Phoebe nudged her and asked, "What's wrong, Helga?"

She shook her head in response before saying, "I just don't feel like dealing with all our nosy classmates deciding whether or not I'm _allowed_ to date." She paused. "Thanks, Gerald…"

Gerald had just taken a bite that was much too large and almost choked a he rapidly tried to swallow.

"Did she just _thank_ me?" Gerald asked, looking quickly back and forth between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Affirmative," confirmed Phoebe.

"Sounded like it," said Arnold with a smile, clearly just as surprised as his friend.

"Oh shove off, you guys. Why do you all act like I _can't_ be nice? I _choose_ not to," Helga said offended. "Yes. Thanks for, sticking your head in back there. Ya know, with Harold? I just, I mean… I appreciate it." She swallowed as if the last three words were some of the most difficult words she had ever spoken. "Oh, and uh, you too Pheebs. Thanks."

"Well, goodness, you're welcome Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Gerald, still clearly baffled, gestured at Helga with his 4th slice of pizza and said "Don't mention it."

The rest of the afternoon went really well. Gerald came out on top racing the stationary motorcycles, whereas Helga dominated in skeeball due to her great arm. It was getting late, so they decided to finish up with some go-karting before leaving for the night. They paired off, Arnold and Helga vs Gerald and Phoebe.

Phoebe rushed quickly to the drivers side of their kart, as Gerald apprehensively climbed into the passenger side. Arnold asked Helga if she wanted to drive, to which she responded while climbing into the passenger's seat, "Nah, you can chauffeur me around, football head."

Helga leaned back in her seat placing her hands on the nape of her neck, fingers laced and elbows out. The sun was just starting to set. "Wow, what a sight, don't you think, Helga?" Arnold asked, entranced.

"It's the sun's fiery kiss goodnight to us," Helga said, also staring at the beautiful pinkish, golden sky that was before them.

Arnold turned his attention away from the sunset and onto the girl sitting beside him. "I had no idea you were so poetic, Helga," he said with amazement in his voice.

"Yeah, well. There's a lot you don't know about me, Arnold." Helga smiled.

The stoplight ahead of the group of racers turned from red, to yellow, to green. Go! Suddenly five cars took off from the starting point, each pushing forward trying to get in the lead. Helga and Arnold quickly ended up stuck in fourth place with Arnold driving a casual speed. Helga started shouting at him to pick up the pace.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was maneuvering her car around the others with such speed and dexterity. Having started the race just ahead of the blonde couple, she ended up pulling herself and Gerald into second. Gerald was holding on to his seatbelt tightly when she punched the acceleration and propelled their car forward, smacking the front end of the first car with the back of the drivers side.

"Man, Pheebs slow down!" Gerald shouted through gritted teeth as Phoebe cackled maniacally.

They rounded the final turn with such sharp speed, coming to a final stop back at the karts parking spaces. Second, third and fourth places following suit. And finally pulling up the rear were Helga and Arnold. Helga looking annoyed at how they had finished in the race, and Arnold looking as if he had thoroughly enjoyed the leisurely drive.

The four friends rejoined each other, with Phoebe proclaiming how much fun that had been. Her boyfriend walking behind her shaking his head, with wide eyes.

"Well guys, I think that's all I've got in me for the day. Want me to walk you home Phoebe?" Gerald asked.

"Certainly," she replied. "Bye, guys!" Phoebe and Gerald linked hands and exited the arcade together.

"Welp, hairboy, I guess that's it."

"Yeah…. I guess so. I'm really glad you agreed to come with us today. I'm having a great time hanging out with you, Helga."

"Me too, Arnold," Helga blushed.

"You're really something special, you know that Helga?"

Helga was trying hard not to burst from happiness. "Well, of course. Took you long enough to figure that one out though, football head," she said with a wink.

"You're right. I'm glad I finally started paying attention." He took her hands in his, and stretched up onto his tip toes and kissed her lips. They were so much more delicate than he had remembered, and he felt a warmth flood through him that he didn't want to end, though he knew it had to.

Helga's knees went weak as he kissed her, and she felt his hands grasp her waist, steadying her. It felt to her as if the two of them were telling each other a secret that the rest of the world was not being let in on. There was such a tenderness that she couldn't get enough of.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun. She craved more. But she knew she'd have to wait. With a certain giddiness she said, "Well, guess I'll see ya around," and waved as she turned away and started walking down the street.

"Uh, Helga. Your house is that way," said Arnold, pointing in the opposite direction.

Embarrassed and blushing, Helga turned back around and said, "Right. I knew that."

Arnold watched as she walked towards her house. Was that a skip in her step, he wondered curiously as he surveyed her leaving him. He smiled to himself as he turned and headed to his own home.

He knew he wasn't getting that kiss out of his head any time soon.


End file.
